Lever actuated switches are common in the art and are used to provide a means to conveniently and affirmatively switch electrical current. Many variations of switches exist that utilize a lever which acts upon a plunger or similar structure to engage or disengage electrical contacts and thereby establish or terminate electrical service to one or more loads. An example of a patented switch of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,603. This patent discloses a switch for use in alternating current (AC) circuits wherein a pivotally mounted operating handle accepts a pivot pin at one end of a link member. A pivot pin at the other end of the link member fits into a brush lifter. Angular motion of the operating handle produces a rectilinear motion in the brush lifter which results in opening and closing of the switch contacts. An arc shield disposed within the switch encircles one out of each pair of contacts, and protects the switch mechanism from destructive effects of contact arcing.
A need exists for an improved switch that incorporates a reduced number of moving parts. This improved switch should be enabled to be produced at reduced cost. Furthermore, this switch should provides improved operational characteristics.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.